


Reflection (Artist!Kageyama x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, There is SOME angst but it end with a happy fucking ending, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: It's a reincarnation Au where, in the past you and Kageyama were in love but you somehow died, and in the future where you are, his paintings are super famous but you don't remember him at all, but he still remembers you...Understand?No?Fuck...





	

**(Bf/n) = Best friend name  
  
Reincarnation AU!**  
  
You were an art major studying at (University). It was your number one choice, and you were so happy that you got in, that you literally ran 7 blocks to your best friends house just to scream in their face, 'I GOT IN I GOT IN I **FREAKING GOT IN! YAS BITCH YAS!** '  
  
You're now two years in, and your art class is going on a field trip to this world wide famous museum that holds the original works of several famous artists, sculptors, and poets. You've always wanted to go there, and now was your chance. You and your friend, (Bf/n), boarded the bus that was to take you to this museum and sat down. She had called dibs on the window seat, and you weren't going to argue with her. You just wanted to sleep until you got there. You were excited to see the paintings you had seen in so many books, in person.  
  
 **~Time Skip to the Museum~**  
  
The lady at the museum laid out the basic rules for your class and you.  
  
1\. Don't touch anything.  
  
2\. Flash photography isn't allowed.  
  
3\. You must keep your voice at a reasonable volume.  
  
and 4. No food or drinks allowed outside of the food courts.  
  
Your class had agreed with the rules and you all entered. Your eyes were wide and your mouth hung open as you took in the appearance of the place.  
  
Large white and tan walls, covered with art and writings. Tall pearl white ceilings that seemed to never end and extend above the heavens. Extravagant chandeliers. Beautiful marble flooring. It was truly magnificent.   
  
Your teacher had given you time to wander around yourselves, but strictly told you to behave or you would have to spend the rest of Museum time in the bus. You and (Bf/n) quickly went to the art section that held one of your favorite artists' paintings, **Kageyama Tobio.**  
  
People had said that he was a quirky guy. They used to call him a king of some sort, but that part of the tale had faded out through time, and had been replaced with kinder and gentler words. People said he had changed for the better because of a girl he had met and fallen in love with. These were all tales of a great artist who had died several centuries ago, but you could tell the part about him falling in love had been true.   
  
His earlier work was bold and restricted, as if he was trapped inside the cage and the key was lost. You still liked his earlier work though, because it told a story. Something about him. Within the middle of his career, his paintings had begun to have taken a softer and more gentler touch to them. The strokes of the paintbrush were spread gently across the canvas, as if what he was painting was the most precious thing in the world to him.   
  
You and every other historian and art lover had guessed that something terrible must have happened to his love, because eventually his paintings grew from soft and precious, to bold and dark, even worse than his beginning works. You felt...heartbroken. When you had first heard the tale about him, you cried. You didn't know why, but the story seemed almost familiar.   
  
Meeting a caged in person, who people feared in some instance. Someone finding the key to his cage and setting him and his true emotions free. It all seemed so familiar, almost as if it had happened on some personal level. You never paid any mind to it.  
  
There weren't many portraits done of the great Kageyama Tobio. Many stories said it was because he wasn't a person who liked to be painted, but enjoyed the painting. There were also some stories that said that it was basically _impossible_ for him to smile a smile, that didn't make babies burst into tears.   
  
That part always made you laugh and smile. Kageyama was also friends with some other famous people of their time that you absolutely adored.  
  
There were the poets, Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi, and Yamaguchi Tadashi.   
  
The sculptors, Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yuu, and Tanaka Ryunosuke.   
  
And the fellow painters, Hinata Shouyou and Tsukishima Kei.   
  
You loved all of their works, Nishinoya Yuu's and Tanaka Ryunosuke's works were very... _outrageous?_ Bold was definitely a word to describe theirs. It was all over the place, but definitely a unique form of work for the time period they were in.   
  
Tsukishima Kei's work was definitely sarcastic and harsh in a sense, but you could always find a deeper, more peaceful meaning in his work. You didn't know how he did it, but somehow Tsukishima Kei had managed to display sarcasm into paintings.   
  
All three of the poets were very gentle and kind hearted people. You could pick up on the sense that Azumane was a very fragile guy, and a very kind hearted person. You picked up that Sugawara was a _mom_ kind of person. Caring and would never leave a person behind. Yamaguchi's work shows that he can be a coward, but if he really needs too, he can stand up for himself and show people who is who.  
  
Sawamura's work...scared you in a way. One sculptor would be kind and caring and elegant and graceful and, the exact opposite of what the next one would be. The next one would be bold, harsh, scary, and the artist changed emotions so quickly with some of them.  
  
People had talked about Hinata Shouyou for centuries, just like the other's. Although, he had more portraits than any of them, and people always described him in their stories, as the sun itself. You didn't know what they meant by that, until you saw a portrait of him. He was the very definition of sun.  
  
Those names and the faces and the artwork, it all seemed so familiar, but you just couldn't remember what was so damn familiar about it. You were looking at some small paintings Kageyama had did, until you heard the call of your name from (Bf/n).  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"You need to come here, NOW." you raised a brow at her, but just shrugged it off and walked over. The moment you gazed upon the painting she was looking at, your eyes widened, and once again, you went slack jawed. Before your very eyes, was this HUGE painting of a girl in old fashioned, but beautiful clothing. The girl in the painting, looked just like you, or was you...?  
  
Her (h/l) (h/c) sat there neatly brushed, but nothing else done to it. No makeup on her face besides some light lipstick and mascara. Dominant hand stretched out, as if to give the person looking at the painting a high five. Her smile was bright and cheerful, and her (e/c) orbs shined, as if they were real.   
  
It was painted with delicacy, and it was so graceful, it made your heart pound. You had never seen such grace and love in a painting before. You looked down at the golden plaque underneath it and read it out loud.  
  
 _'This is the most delicate painting that Kageyama Tobio had ever done. Many people's theories about falling in love were proven right, with this one painting that he titled,_ **'(Y/n). My Day, My Night.'** _This is the best painting he had ever produced, but after he had painted this one, the rest of his paintings turned back into harsh and bold, like that of his previous works.'_  
  
(Bf/n) looked at the plaque too, and she jumped up.  
  
"This is one weird coincidence, r-right?" you asked her. She shook her head furiously.  
  
"(Y/n)! This isn't just a coincidence! YOU'RE THE GIRL IN THIS PAINTING! YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME NAMES!!!"  
  
"Maybe it was a relative of mine?" you asked yourself more than her.   
  
"Nuh-uh, no way. This is you. You can't change my mind. Stay here. I'm gonna go tell sensei about this!!" before you could stop her, she had sped off in search of sensei and your class. You gazed upon the painting again. It was almost as if it was, a reflection of you.   
  
You put your right leg forward slightly, left back and sorta bent, you settled your left hand on your hip, and you extended your right one up and forward, spreading your palm and hand, perfectly replicating the girl in the painting.  
  
"What do you think of the painting?" came a voice that startled you out of your weird pose and back to normal.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." You looked at the person and your heart basically leapt out of your chest.  
  
He had black hair that reached just a little above his eyes, a section went down in the middle of his forehead, just a little past the eyes, but above the nose. He had striking deep blue eyes, and pale skin.  
  
Why does he look so familiar.   
  
Then it came to you.  
  
You thought back to the very few portraits you had seen, and you were scared to be honest.  
  
 _'Black hair that looks like a really deep shade of blue depending on the lighting, check.'_  
  
 _'Fierce blue eyes that can stun someone into silence, but also encourage one to speak, check.'_  
  
 _'Pale skin, not as white as snow or paper, but pretty close, check.'_  
  
 _'Sharp jaw line and striking feature, CHECK.'_  
  
All of those things were things that people had used to describe him in many tales and they were the features that were painted in the paintings.  
  
 _'Am I t-talking to a ghost?!'_  
  
You snapped out of it and smiled kindly, trying to calm your heartbeat.  
  
"I actually, really do. I love all of his work, but this is definitely my favorite, and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because of the passion he put into it, maybe it's the love, all I know is that I love this one the most." you smiled fondly at it.  
  
"Anyway, what's your name?" you looked at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."  
  
 _Tha-dump. Tha-dump._  
  
"You mean, you have the same name as _the_ Kageyama Tobio? That's so cool." you beamed at him. He lost his smile and he turned fully to face you.  
  
"Wrong, dumbass. I **am** Kageyama Tobio. Do you know how many lives I've had to live and die in just to meet up with you again?" you blinked once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"W-What a-a-re you tal-king about?!" you squeaked out, suddenly freaked the **fuck** out.  
  
 _"(Y/n)."_  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" suddenly he took your hands and envelopped them in his.   
  
What the hell?  
  
Why didn't you pull away?   
  
Why did this feel so _natural?_  
  
Why do your hands remember the feel of his?  
  
You've never even met him bef-suddenly his lips enveloped yours in a kiss full of passion and love.  
  
 _'Why? Why do I know these lips? Why do I feel like I've been missing these lips on mine? Why?'_  
  
You let your eyes slide closed, and suddenly, it all came back to you, in one burst...  
  
 **You had once lived centuries ago. You grew up in a poor home. You had a family of five. They all died of an illness that you somehow avoided. You took out your anger and sadness and frustration in painting and drawing and other forms of art. You were 19. You visited a market selling all sorts of things, until you came across this guy with black hair and deep blue eyes that attracted you. You gazed down at the paintings he was selling. Bold. You smiled, you bought one single painting and left him a tip. Before you left you looked at him one more time. You smiled brightly and said, "I can't wait for your next batch." He gave you a weird look, no one had said that before. They thought his painting were restricted and too sharp for their tastes. They wanted something softer and gentler, but he didn't know how to express those emotions in real life nor in his paintings.**  
  
 **Sale after sale you would go. Visiting his little set up and buying exactly on of his paintings, and saying the exact same thing. 'I can't wait for your next batch.' After a while of you coming, you two finally had a full conversation. It was you talking about how is work got a tad bit gentler, and you liked it. He hadn't even noticed it until you pointed it out.**  
  
 **Sale after sale you would come and go, saying the same thing each time, also pointing out how each time you came, the gentler and softer the strokes of the brush. This gentleness and to softness in his paintings drew in more and more customers. Soon enough, so many people wanted his paintings that you couldn't come in and buy one, or say that thing he would hear you say every time, or even greet a hello. You still came, he knew that, but there were too many people buying his paintings, and you just couldn't get there in time. So one day he saved you a painting. It was painted specifically for you. You took it with happiness and gazed upon it with fondness in your eyes and you looked up at him and asked him how much. He said it was on the house. You thanked him, and then you left.**  
  
 **Sale after sale he would save you a painting, free of charge. You would still comment on the gentleness and how much you loved his work.**  
  
 **It was an odd relationship. You both liked each other, but you never said anything, until he finally got the courage to paint you a painting filled with compassion.**  
  
 **When you had taken the painting and looked at it, your heart did an unsteady beat and your cheeks had flushed, you looked at him and smiled. That painting was his way of confessing to you, and you couldn't have been happier.**  
  
 **Before you both knew it, it had been months of you two dating. He had introduced you to his friends, Hinata, Sugawara, Daichi, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi, and Yamaguchi. You all had gotten along so well.**  
  
 **One day Kageyama had invited you to his house for a surprise for your birthday, and as you entered you saw this large painting of you, doing your signature pose for when you wanted a high five. It was the most beautiful painting you had ever seen made not only by Kageyama, but every. You kissed him fondly and passionately as he held you tightly.**  
  
 **"Happy Birthday. I love you." he said, giving you a genuine smile, that only you had the privilege to see. You two were truly in love.**  
  
 **Only days after, a war had broken out. Drifting people to fall apart, death at every turn. Not even the innocent civilians were safe from the war. The last parts of your life were sort of a blur.**  
  
 **Soldiers broke into the home you and Kageyama had shared. Pointing guns at the both of you. You held each other close as they threatened you. They pulled you and Kageyama apart, one soldier holding him and another holding you in their grasp.**  
  
 **"TOBIO!" you yelled as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.**  
  
 **"Everything'll be okay,** _promise._ **"**  
  
 **They had kicked him to the ground, forcing him onto his knees. They stood back some, pointing a gun at him, and one at you.**  
  
 **"Don't do anything to (Y/n)!! Please just...me. Just do whatever to me, just, let her go."**  
  
 **"Tobio, don't you fucking dare!" you yelled, thrashing around.**  
  
 **"Okay then. You for the girl." spoke up the soldier.**  
  
 **Your eyes widened, and on blind instinct, at the right moment, you broke free of their grasp and bushed Kageyama to the floor, successfully lodging the bullet into you instead.**  
  
 **Kageyama laid underneath you, speechless as he scanned your happy and smiling face, but noticing the blot of red that started to spread from your side throughout your clothing. Gun shots were heard and windows shattering rang through his ears. The soldiers who had shot you, were dead on the ground replaced with the ones on your side, cheering happily, because they had just officially ended the war.**  
  
 **The tears that have been brimming your eyes, had fallen onto his cheeks and nose, causing him to look at your still smiling face.**  
  
 **"Thank god...It's finally, o-ver." you choked out. You collapsed onto him in pain and he shot up, and cradled you in his arms, the look of fear on his face.**  
  
 **"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! This isn't happening. Y-You're going to be okay, r-right (Y/n)?" he asked. Some part of him knew that you weren't going to make it, but the urge to imagine that you were fine took over, as his own tears intermingled with the ones that you had dropped onto his cheeks.**  
  
 **"(Y-Y/n)...please...don't go." you giggled at this.**  
  
 **"I'm sorry, Tobio." you raised a shaking and weak hand to his face and wiped away the tears with your thumb.**  
  
 **"I love you, Kags."**  
  
 **"B-but, I still wanted to ask you something!!" he shouted.**  
  
 **"Then,** _just ask."_ **you said in a voice that was hoarse and fading.**  
  
 **"I wanted to ask, if you'd m-marry me." he said as his tears slid down his chin and onto your forehead. You smiled weakly.**  
  
 **"I'd love to." you said, voice barely audible now. You wrapped your hand to the back of his neck, and pushed him down, so that your lips met for the last time. And as you kissed, you slowly passed away, leaving Kageyama with the former shell, that was the love of his life. He pulled back and noticed your breathless and pale form, and he let out his choked sobs.**  
  
 **"T-This isn't it. I** _will_ **meet you again. No matter how long it takes, you and I will see each other again, and you'll become a Kageyama..."**  
  
You pulled apart from each other, and you opened your eyes, to reveal the tears that were building up, and they were set free and slid down your face.  
  
"K-Kags!!" you cried as you hugged him tightly, crying into his coat. He hugged you tightly, afraid that if he didn't, you'd leave him once again.   
  
"I missed you (Y/n)." he said into your hair. Oh, how he'd missed this. He had waited for a countless number of Centuries for this moment right here. Being reunited with the one true love, that no one could ever replace. There were times where in a new life, he would almost forget about his past self, but then he remembered you, and he remembered everything and his goal, once again.  
  
"I love you (Y/n)."  
  
"I love you T-Tobio." you said, the tears finally stopping. He wiped the remaining tears with his thumbs, and then he pulled you into another kiss, already missing your lips upon his.   
  
(Bf/n), the sensei, and the rest of your class walked into the Kageyama Tobio section and they saw you to kissing sweetly.  
  
"AWWEE!!!" said (Bf/n), not even concerned with the fact that her best friend was kissing a complete stranger. Then the art teacher noticed something.  
  
You looked just like the girl from the portrait, and right next to that one, was one of none other than Kageyama Tobio, who the mysterious boy resembled perfectly.   
  
They were one another's perfect match, they were one another's **reflection.  
  
  
**

##  ~The End~

 


End file.
